


Bittersweet

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna watches them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

The moments that had Donna torn with pain for her lost family, and moving forward with joy were those rare moments she got to watch Roy be with his daughter. It was best if Roy didn't realize she was there, because then the redhead was completely unguarded, laughing and smiling as his toddling daughter explored her new world. Donna could listen to the soft Dineh phrases, the baby chortles, and the crooning reassurances when Lian fell. She could witness the trusting hold as Roy rocked the child to a nap. All of these things reminded her of motherhood, and all of these things sang of hope for the future.

It was bittersweet, but she would not let go of it.


End file.
